


go the fuck to sleep

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's on a manic high. Hermann takes drastic steps to get him to go to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	go the fuck to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Another request fill. c: (The title is a bad joke. Oh well.)

“-which is _fascinating,_ because it lends weight to my theory that all the kaiju are clones of each other- also, their lung capacity, did I mention that their lung capacity is, like, like, like...” Newt searches for the word, his hands waving, and he punches his desk in frustration. “God _damn_ it! Proportional! Shit. Shit, shit, did I write that down? Did I write that-”

“Newton!”

Newt has the distinct feeling that Hermann’s been yelling his name for a while now, but only now, with Hermann right in his face and grabbing his arm, does he really notice. “What? Yeah? What, what, say something, I have work to do, man.”

Hermann sighs. “Newton, you published your report on kaiju lung capacity last week. For god’s sake, man, sit down.”

Newt does, because hey, there’s a chair right there, might as well. Immediately, his leg starts bouncing. He glares at it, because hey, he’s not telling it to do that, stop it.

“Newton, stop talking to your leg.”

“Aw, damn, was that out loud? Whatever. What do you want, Hermann? You still haven’t answered me.”

“Newton, I want you to _sleep_.”

Newt laughs. “Sleep? You want- you want me to _sleep_? I can’t, I can’t _sleep,_ there’s work, I have work, I’ve got to-”

Hermann presses a hand to his shoulder. “Newton, you haven’t sleep in _two days_. It’s not healthy and I won’t stand for it. Come.”

He beckons, and Newt stands. “What? Where’re we going? I’ve got, I’ve got experiments, Hermann, I can’t just-”

“They’ll be fine. Come with me, Newton.”

He follows, grudgingly, because Hermann is using _that_ tone of voice that goes right to his pants and makes Newt do whatever Hermann wants. It’s such a pain in the ass when he uses it outside the bedroom, because Newt’s dick has a Pavlovian response which can be downright _embarrassing_ sometimes.

Hermann smiles at him, and Newt gets the feeling he was talking out loud again. Well, whatever. Hermann can just deal. Asshole.

They step into Hermann’s room, and Hermann pushes him towards the bed. “Get undressed and sit on your hands until I’m ready for you.”

Newt rolls his eyes, just to be an ass, but he listens. He folds his clothes and leaves them on the desk because Hermann will bitch and moan if he doesn’t, which is fun sometimes, but not today. Today, Newt listens like he’s supposed to, and takes a seat on the bed in the usual position.

Hermann seems to be taking longer getting ready than usual. Newt squirms in place, bouncing his legs again. It’s _awful,_ because he’s getting hard already, but he can’t touch himself. One time, he just tried to adjust himself, and Hermann, who hadn’t even been looking, put a cock ring on him and left it there for an _hour_. Still, he’s got to express his frustration _somehow,_ so he yells, “What’s the hold-up, Hermann? Change your mind already?”

Hermann exits the bathroom and does not glare, does not snarl. He just shakes his head. “So impertinent,” he sighs, rolling up his sleeves. “I’ll have to take care of that.”

He’s stripped down to his shirt and trousers, which _still_ seems like too much clothing for Newt, but it’s practically naked for Hermann. Hermann puts two fingers under Newt’s chin and tilts his head up. “I believe I’ve told you in the past that when we are in these situations, you are only to call me ‘sir’ unless instructed otherwise.”

“Sorry, sir.” He strains to make his legs stop bouncing, but they seem awfully disagreeable. “What’re we gonna do tonight, sir?”

Hermann sighs again. “So impatient. How unfortunate. One day, we are going to have a very _long_ session so I can teach you the importance of patience.”

“One day. But not tonight? Sir?”

“No, no. Not tonight, boy.” He strokes Newt’s hair gently. “Tonight, I am going to fuck you until you are exhausted and finally get some damned _sleep_.”

“Seriously? That doesn’t seem like much of a punishment, sir.” Hell, it seems like a _reward_ , which Newt doesn’t usually get unless he’s been very well-behaved, or it comes after the punishment.

Hermann smirks and starts unbuttoning his shirt. “I suppose not. This _is_ intended to be for your benefit, after all. You need to sleep, Newton, and you’ve been acting against this idea for quite some time now. I feel I must insist.”

Newt feels his cock _throb,_ and he smiles up at Hermann. “Okay, okay, sir. You can go right ahead and insist.”

“Good. Set up the pillows. You’re going to ride tonight, boy.”

Newt stands and starts gathering Hermann’s pillows into his _very_ particular arrangement, the one that makes it comfortable for him to sit and hold Newt in his lap. Two pillows against the headboard for his back, a pillow next to his good leg, three pillows under his bad one. Once it’s set up, Newt steps back and lets Hermann, now bare, settle into position. He takes the lube from the nightstand, then looks at Newt expectantly. “Well? Come. Sit down.”

Newt, shaking with anticipation, sits in the usual position- one leg atop a pillow, the other straddled over Hermann’s leg. Hermann smiles serenely and teases one lubed finger around his cock, over his balls, and slowly, _slowly,_ into his hole. Newt whines and pushes back hard against the finger, bouncing on it desperately. “More, more,” he gasps.

Hermann’s other hand shoots up and tweaks his nipple. “How do we ask, boy?”

“ _Please,_ sir! Please, more, sir, more, _please_!”

“Very well.” Hermann adds a second finger and Newt moans. “You’re so, so tight,” he says, sounding almost breathless. “You’ve been good, haven’t you? Haven’t been _fucking_ yourself on your own fingers or your little toys.”

“No, sir! I wait- I wait for you, sir!” It’s been a few days since Newt’s had Hermann inside him- has it been a week, now? He’s been so busy, he can’t remember. He suddenly _wants_ so much, wants more of Hermann than just these two fingers, so he ducks his head and kisses Hermann’s jaw. “Please, _please,_ more, sir.”

Hermann chuckles at him. “Just a little longer, darling boy. I don’t want to hurt your poor little behind.”

Newt presses down harder, searching for _just_ the right spot. Hermann adds a _third_ finger instead of his cock and Newt almost cries, he swears to god. Hermann’s fingers, long and gorgeous as they are, just aren’t _enough_ , and he needs more of Hermann, needs more inside him.

Hermann arches his fingers _just_ so, making Newt whimper, and finally, Hermann seems to take pity on him. He slides his fingers out and starts to generously slick up his cock. “Are you ready, darling boy?” he asks.

“Yes, yes, _yes,_ ” he chants. “Yes, sir, I’m ready.”

“Give us a kiss first, love.”

Newt leans down and kisses Hermann, and Hermann returns it hungrily. Hermann nips at his lower lip as he pulls back (and the fact that _his_ Hermann, stuffy old man Hermann, does shit like that? _endlessly_ hot) and puts his hands on Newt’s hips. “Hold on now, darling. I’m going to be a bit rough with you.”

Hermann’s cock practically _slams_ into him, and Newt gasps. He grabs Hermann’s shoulders tightly. “Oh my god! Oh my god, Hermann- _sir,_ oh my god-”

Hermann grins and slaps Newt’s thigh lightly. “Good save, love. I wasn’t kidding, was I?”

“No, sir, you weren’t, oh my _god-_ ” Newt pushes himself down hard against Hermann’s cock, grinding down as much as he can. “You’re so good to me, sir, oh my god, holy shit, sir, sir- _fuck_ -”

He comes with a gasp, splattering all over Hermann’s chest and his own stomach, but he keeps pushing down, riding Hermann’s cock even as his hole tightens around him. He keeps pushing down and Hermann keeps thrusting up until he comes too. Newt is _dripping_ when Hermann pulls out, and Newt drops to the mattress with a quiet _oof_.

“Feeling tired yet?” Hermann asks, smiling a bit.

But Newt’s already asleep. Hermann shakes his head and sighs, looking at him fondly. He’ll surely complain when he wakes up and he’s still a mess, but for now, Hermann is just glad he’s sleeping.


End file.
